


Novelty Purposes

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [44]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's on a business trip, and he sends Loki a little something to keep him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novelty Purposes

**XVII: Masturbation**

 

It was the third day of Thor's business trip that Loki found the package waiting on his front step. He hadn't ordered anything, but there his name was on the label, along with the sort of respectably vague return address that screamed **_SEX TOYS_**. He hurried inside and opened it.

Whatever was inside had been gift wrapped. Loki plucked the small yellow envelope off the top and popped it open.

_Call me before you open this - Thor_

Well. Thor was going to have to wait just a little while longer, because Loki was starving and he had the feeling that once he opened it he wasn't going to want to wait to use it.

Dinner was pasta with leftover red sauce, the thinnest pasta he could find because he didn't want to waste time waiting for it to cook. When he'd eaten, he took the box upstairs to the bedroom, lit the candles Thor always insisted on when he was home, and called.

"You got it?" Thor said by way of greeting.

"I did. Are you ready for me to open it?"

"Gimme just a minute to get back to my room. I needed ice," Thor said. Loki could hear the click of the lock and a moment later the door latching shut. "Okay. Go ahead."

Loki tore away the wrapping paper. " _Oh,_ " he said. The packaging was dreadful, plastered with badly photoshopped asses and the name _Rectal Rabbit_ in hot pink bubbly script across the top. A sticker slapped on near the bottom explained that it was 'for novelty purposes only.'

Thor chuckled, the long smooth ripples washing over him and making him shiver. "I know the box is horrifying, but just ignore that."

Loki had to get some scissors to cut open the heavy plastic and get the toy out. Away from the terrible artwork it did look much more promising. Intriguing, even. It had a gray jelly shaft and a compartment partway down that was filled with little balls. Sticking off one side was a gray rabbit whose face he tried very hard not to look at as he imagined it tickling his perineum. A battery compartment with two controls was attached to it by a wire. "I didn't know this was a thing," he said.

"It's new. It's got an extra strong motor, so you can squeeze as hard as you want and it won't stop."

"This could be fun."

"Would you try it? This conference is deathly boring, I need something to keep me going."

"Sure, but I don't know how well I'll be able to hold the phone."

"Put it on speaker."

"Speakerphone sucks."

"It'll do. Please, Loki."

"Okay," Loki grumbled. It took a second to find the setting - he'd never used it before, after all - before setting it down on Thor's pillow and undressing. They kept a box of condoms to use on difficult-to-clean toys like this one, so he covered it and loaded it with batteries and laid back down. "Okay, I'm in bed."

"Do you need any prep?"

"No, it's soft. Just..." He reached for the lube bottle in his bedside drawer and coated the toy before working a little inside himself.

"Tell me when you're about to put it in," Thor told him.

Loki brought it into place, the head just pressing against his opening. "I'm ready," he said.

"Push it in for me, nice and slow. I want you to feel every inch of it sliding into you."

It didn't hurt, but a gasp escaped his lips as the soft head burst through his ring. He kept a constant pressure on it and it went smoothly, gliding deeper and deeper until it was nestled just inside him.

"How does it feel?"

"Nice. Full, but an easy full, and the length is good."

"Do you have the rabbit in place too?"

"Yeah. Now what?"

"Go ahead and turn it on, low setting. Tell me how it feels."

"It's got sliders."

"Then slide them up just a little, just enough to feel it start."

"Okay, it's _ah!_ "

"It's 'ah'?" Thor laughed.

"Fuck," Loki panted. "It's different." The shaft was rotating, drawing circles inside him which felt way better than he could have imagined, and the little balls were all churning around against his prostate and the vibrator against his taint tickled mercilessly.

"Turn it off."

His hands were shaky and he started to slide them the wrong way before realizing and shutting it off, which only made them shakier.

"It's off."

"Now slide one of them up, slow, but don't stop until it's as high as it will go."

It wasn't labelled, so he went with one at random. It turned out to be the vibrator. "It's pretty good. Not awesome, at least not on its own," he said once it was on high.

"Now I want to hear you using the other one."

Loki turned it off and began to slide up the other control. It wasn't even a quarter of the way up before his cock was twitching and leaking a steady stream and there was no way in hell Thor was getting a coherent description of this one while he had it going. He was just going to have to make do with moaning and panting and _fuck, fuck Thor, oh god yes_ pouring from his lips.

The head was wiggling around inside, drawing those incessant circles and hitting nerves that most definitely were not used to this sort of stimulation. It felt so deep within him, setting off a dark strange hunger, and the balls shifting around against his prostate were caressing it exquisitely.

By the time he had the slider two-thirds of the way up his body was bowed over, curling and twisting and his hips thrusting upwards as though trying to pull the shaft in deeper. Moans turned to sobs and at some point he was fairly sure he was begging, _Thor, please,_ like he was there, and his whole body was shaking he was so close, he just needed to touch his cock but it was so delicious to dance here on the edge.

Thor voice cut into his thoughts. "Good?" he asked. He didn't sound amused anymore, his voice had gone rough and low and Loki realized what he was doing as he listened.

"So good," Loki moaned. "Just need you here to make it perfect."

"You miss me?" Thor asked. His breathing was speeding up. Loki could picture his hand going faster and wished it was his hand own, his touch making him sound like that.

"Miss you so much. God, I want you..."

"Turn the other one on again. See how it feels now." His hand had to be flying now, pumping his cock as fast as he could, maybe just waiting to hear Loki come before he let himself go.

It was hard to use the controls now, hard to do anything but lie there and tremble at the burning need it roused in him, but after some fumbling he managed to give the slider a rough shove.

" _Ah!_ " he shouted as the vibrator jumped to life, as what had been pleasant alone was now maddening. He reached for his cock and wrapped a firm hand around it and began working himself with sharp harsh strokes. He didn't even know he was coming until he was in the middle of it, crying out as his body jerked and trembled and everything went black.

He wasn't out long; the cum on his stomach was still warm. He reached for the control with limp hands and somehow shut it off and got it out.

"Loki?" Thor's voice was lazy. Sated.

"I'm here."

"Do you like your present?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the best present ever."

"Good. I do want one thing in return..."

"Hmm?"

"When I get home, I get to watch."

Loki grinned. "So do I," he said.


End file.
